whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Kukui
Kukui is a Seelie Grump Nymph in Hawaii. Overview Kukui doesn't remember his first day, or, rather, the day he became aware of his nature... it was so long ago. He had sought refuge in his grotto from the time when he was small. Its peacefulness and beauty called to him, sung to him. There was something strangely familiar, yet out of reach. He would work extremely fast during the day, waiting for the chance to be free and run to his secret place. He remembers with perfect clarity the day he first truly became aware. It was twilight, the light filtered through the trees, the wind was a whisper upon his skin. He broke through into this beautiful grotto and suddenly felt a deep kinship with the waterfall and the small pond at its center. He could feel everything around him, as if he were a part of the grotto itself... he could feel its pain, but also the intense beauty of his own personal paradise. He became aware that he was one of nature's chosen, a nymph, and this was his glade. It was to this glade that Kaiau and Kukui's elder, Kaliandrana, fled to when the menehune showed their fear. Kaliandrana's grotto as too far away, and she knew Kukui would protect them. He tended their wounds and tried to heal the scars left by those who did not understand. He mourned his elder's loss and wept with the land as one of her daughters passed into the land that gave her birth. He swore to stay away from these strange brethren, but over time he has gone against his own decree. He has spent the last few decades tending to the land. He honed his skills to live within the water, earth, or the trees, though his true form is within the water. Many come to him for refuge from the world's trouble, and he always gladly sings a soft song for them. He is deeply afraid of these strange people with their glittering boxes and their loud, disrespectful voices, though also compelled by them. Special Abilities Kukui's nature allows him some abilities while within his grotto. He can meld with any of the nature elements (tree, water, waterfall, earth), making it seem like he is just disappearing into the object. He can use his water to heal minor wounds at a cost of one Glamour (this is only useful on characters whose Health Level is at Wounded or less). His presence and grace would compel normal mortals toward Kukui if he allowed himself to be seen during one of their visits. He can command his area to do small things, such as waters to swirl and tree branches to rustle, should he wish to frighten off any unwanted visitors. This is his glade, and thus he is the ultimate master over it. Notes Unlike the Inanimae, Kukui seems to be a changeling with a human seeming, much like the Ghille dhu. Unlike the Ghille dhu, though, he has a bond to the whole area, not just one plant. Image Kukui takes on whatever elemental form he is near. If he is in the water, he will appear to be translucent. Everything will seem very fluid about his manner and his stance. If he arrives from his tree, his skin will appear parklike, his hair green. His most common seeming is of a very attractive young man with greenish-brown hair and very tanned skin. He moves with a fluid grace and watches everything before speaking. His voice resembles water flowing through a stream... very soft and musical. Personal This is Kukui's grotto. Everything here is under his command, and he is safe here, as is anyone he chooses to harbor. The years have shown a stripping away of his early fears of the menehune, and he has become more curious about their culture. He is willing to help those who ask for it and who show him their sincerity in their requests. He likes jokes and speaking in metaphors. Kukui's Grotto Kukui's grotto is a little larger than many of the others in the area. Here is a waterfall, about 10 to 15 feet in height, pours into a crystal-car pool. The pool is about six feet at its deepest point. Beautiful tropical flowers are everywhere, springing from around tree roots and from between rocks. The grass is lush and soft. The abundant vegetation has sealed this place off from outsiders. You can almost feel the Glamour in the clearing. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 100-101. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD)